A Sleepover to Remember
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: A weekend sleepover takes an unexpected turn for James and Logan. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow slash-loving Rushers out there! I really hope you enjoy this! Lately I've been having a touch of writer's block, so I worked escpecially hard on this to get it done. I also wanna dedicate this fic to one of my bestest buddies **xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx**, who requested that I write a Jagan fic for him. Also, I wanna give a special shout-out to another one of my bestest buddies **Theweirdblond**, who helped me out a little bit when my writer's block had me stuck. Thanks! Now, on with the story! **PLEASE R&R! **

**A Sleepover to Remember**

The moment the alarm went off, fourteen-year-old Logan was out of bed and jumping into the shower, lathering up and washing off quickly. It was Saturday morning, but this wasn't just any Saturday morning; this was the Saturday that James, one of his closest friends, was coming to spend the weekend. He was especially excited because it was rare that any two out of their little quartet got to spend any quality time together. This just happened to be the weekend that Kendall was spending the weekend at his grandparents' house and Carlos was away with his parents at a family reunion. Deciding not to sit at home with nothing to do for two days, James and Logan quickly devised sleepover plans.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, Logan threw on a random t-shirt from his closet and a pair of jeans before sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was busy fixing breakfast. The whole room was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mrs. Mitchell greeted as she scooped a wad of scrambled eggs into a serving bowl on the counter.

"Morning." Logan answered as he retrieved a plate from the cabinet, "Has James or his mom called this morning?"

"Brook called about an hour ago and she said that she would drop off James around ten." Mrs. Mitchell answered, smiling with amusement as her son began scarfing down his breakfast.

"I can't wait for our sleepover! We've got tons of stuff planned." Logan said around a bite of bacon.

"May be, but slow down; it's not worth getting choked over." Mrs. Mitchell instructed with a stern point of her spatula.

"Yes, ma'am." Logan muttered.

A couple of hours later, a little after ten o'clock, Mrs. Diamond stopped by the house on her way to work and dropped off James. Logan was in his room reading one of his numerous science books when he heard the doorbell ring. He immediately slammed the book shut and rushed downstairs where his mom was welcoming Mrs. Diamond and the long-haired, pretty James, who had a large blue-and-grey duffle bag slung over his shoulder. As soon as James noticed his friend coming eagerly down the stairs, he flashed a wide smile.

"Hey, bud. How's it goin'?" James asked.

"Great. I've been waiting all morning for you to get here." Logan answered.

"You should have seen him at breakfast. I've never seen him scarf down his food like that." Mrs. Mitchell interjected.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat over a cup of coffee, but I really have to get to work." Mrs. Diamond said, "James, you be good and do what Joanna tells you, don't make a mess, and try not to break any bones over the weekend."

James rolled his eyes and droned, "I'll try."

"By, sweetie." Mrs. Diamond said as she gave her son a kiss on the forehead, which he vehemently squirmed away from.

Once he was free from his mom's grasp, he and Logan rushed upstairs to the brunette boy's room. The room was a nice size and it was shaped like an upside down 'T' with a short stick. Logan's bed, which was still unmade, had lime sheets and a turquoise comforter and was situated in the small alcove formed by the short stick of the T-shape. Facing the foot of the bed was a small entertainment center with a flat screen TV, a DVD player, and an X-Box. On one wall was Logan's desk, which was neatly organized but with a few stray papers here and there. And on the opposite wall was a tall bookcase filled with an array of books on every subject that fascinated the brunette boy. The walls were painted red and black vertical stripes up to the white ceiling which slanted up with the roof, and the floor was covered by plush, white carpet.

"Whataya wanna do first?" James asked as he let his duffel bag drop to the floor with a dull thud.

"Backflip contest on the trampoline?" Logan suggested.

"Oh, you're on!" James eagerly replied.

The two of them rushed downstairs and into the backyard, taking off their sneakers before climbing onto the large trampoline. They took turns performing their most difficult and elaborate backflips for about half an hour until Mrs. Mitchell yelled at them to stop before one of them broke their neck. Next on the sleepover agenda was video games. This lasted about an hour before Mrs. Mitchell poked her head in the door and said in an irritated tone, "Will you two either turn that down or go do something outside?

"We were doing something outside and you yelled at us to stop." Logan said sarcastically as he paused the game.

"I mean something that doesn't involve a possible trip to the emergency room." Mrs. Mitchell retorted.

"Is riding bikes tame enough?" Logan asked.

"As long as both of you wear a helmet." His mother replied.  
"I didn't bring my bike." James cut in.

"You can use Logan's old one in the garage if you want." Mrs. Mitchell offered up a quick solution.

"Yeah, it's only a couple years old." Logan agreed, "And we can wear our hockey helmets!"

"Sounds good to me." James said as he laid his game controller in the floor.

After a long day of riding their bikes all over town, watching movies, playing more video games, and just doing typical teenage guy-stuff, James and Logan found themselves getting rather bored as the splashes of orange and pink from the sunset turned into a blanket of the deepest blue imaginable that was dotted with tiny pinpoints of starlight. They tried playing a board game but quickly grew bored with it. The irony. They couldn't do anything that involved a great deal of noise because Mrs. Mitchell had already gone to bed and they both knew that she was a light sleeper.

"We could watch another movie." James, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the foot of Logan's bed, suggested.

"You've said that, like, five times already." Logan answered from where he lay on his back on the bed with his head hanging off the edge.

"How about we sneak outside and jump on the trampoline some more?" James asked.

"In the dark? Are you _asking_ for a broken neck?" Logan argued.

"I'm just trying to throw some suggestions out there." James said at a slightly higher volume.

Logan sighed in frustration and let his upside down gaze drift around the room for an idea of something- _anything_- to do. That's when he caught sight of his comforter laying crumpled in the floor a couple of feet away.

"Why don't we build a blanket fort?" He said.

"A what?" James asked.

"A blanket fort!" Logan repeated as he rolled onto his stomach, " You know, like we used to do when we were little!" The brunette boy sounded like he was getting increasingly excited about the idea, but he could tell that James seemed skeptical, "Come on, it'll be fun. We could build it over my bed and sit inside and trade our deepest, darkest secrets or something."

There was a short moment of silence while James contemplated it. There was nothing better to do until tomorrow when they were scheduled to go to hockey practice.

"Fine." He caved in, causing Logan's smile to widen.

"Great! You go downstairs and pop some popcorn and I'll go get the old sheets from the hall closet." Logan ordered as he hopped off the bed.

The two of them slowly opened the door and quietly tip-toed down the hall. James diverted his path down the stairs while Logan proceeded to the small closet in the hall where his mom stored their extra bedding, towels, a few winter clothes, and such. He dug through the neatly folded bedding until he found their oldest set of rarely used sheets which were shoved all the way to the back. He then raced on his toes back to his room and began the task of setting up the blanket fort. There were four small hooks attached to either wall over his bed where his mom had had two small hammocks of stuffed animals hanging in his nursery when he was a baby, and these provided the perfect 'foundation' for the fort. All he had to do to form the main part of the roof was to poke the ends of the hooks through the ends of the sheet. After that it was no work at all to construct a blanket fort that any five-year-old would be proud of.

Just as he finished hanging the last 'wall' of their fort, James walked in with a big bowl of buttery popcorn in his hands.

"This looks great." The pretty boy commented as he surveyed the suspended structure of sheets.

"That popcorn smells even better. Lemme get the lamp off my desk and we can turn out the lights." Logan stated as he crawled out from under his own handiwork.

James flipped off the overhead light and Logan plugged in the small lamp in the floor next to the bed so they weren't sitting in total darkness. Both of them couldn't help but smile as they crawled inside the blanket fort. The fabric walls surrounding them made them feel like they were little kids again and brought back so many fond memories.

"Now, how about some deep-dark-secret-telling?" James suggested as he took the first bite of popcorn.

"Okay, you go first." Logan agreed.

"Why me? This was your idea!" James argued.

"Fine. I'll go first. Ummm...Okay, I secretly like to watch I Love Lucy reruns with my mom." Logan admitted as he dug his hand into the bowl of popcorn.  
"What's so deep and dark about that?" James asked with a soft giggle.

"How many other teenage guys do you know that watch I Love Lucy with their moms?" Logan answered.

"You got a point. Okay...sometimes I sing naked in front of the mirror." The pretty boy divulged.

Logan stared at him blankly for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna pretend that that's not disturbing. Okay, my turn...I didn't learn to swim until I was nine."

James tried to stifle a giggle, but didn't succeed very well.

"My mom sometimes uses me as a guinea pig for her new makeup line." He admitted.

"You mean, she actually puts makeup on you?" Logan asked, fighting the urge to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, laugh it up, smartly pants. It's your turn." James said dryly.

Logan heaved a sigh and tilted his head back as he searched his mind for another deep, dark secret to reveal. There was only one other he could think of….but dare he tell? No one in the world, not even his mom, knew it. It was something he'd been so afraid to reveal, he'd kept it hidden since seventh grade. He lost the feeling of moisture in his mouth and his chest tightened as he contemplated whether or not to break the vow of silence.

"I have one more...but you have to promise not to judge me." The brunette boy said, fighting off the urge to shake from nervousness.

"Dude, you can tell me anything; we're best friends." James replied around half a mouthful of popcorn.

"Okay." Logan sighed more to himself than anything, "I don't _like_ girls. I find myself checking out the hot guys at school and sometimes I fantasize about _doing_ stuff with them. I'm gay."

The brunette boy's heart was pounding a million miles a minute. How would James react? What would he say? Would he still want to be friends with him?

"That's cool. I don't have a problem with it." James replied.

"Y-you don't?" Logan asked, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Of course I don't! Anyone with half a brain shouldn't have a problem with it!" James answered, "And besides, were best friends; I wouldn't judge you for something like that."

A semi-awkward silence hung between them for several seconds. Words couldn't describe how relieved Logan felt to have his deepest secret out in the open and to know that one of his best friends didn't judge him for it.

"So...have you ever _done_ anything with another guy?" James finally broke the silence.

"Nope. I've never even been kissed." Logan answered with a hint of remorse.

"W-would you mind if...I kissed you?" James asked timidly.

Logan's eyes widened noticeably; he couldn't believe that James, the heartthrob of every girl in school, wanted to kiss him, the shy slightly nerdy guy that almost always had his nose stuck in a book. The question was so unexpected, he didn't know what to say to begin with. But the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. James just looked so hot in the soft light emanating from the desk lamp in the floor.

"O-okay." Logan finally answered, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

The small smile gracing James' features widened slightly as he scooted closer. He could tell that the brunette boy was nervous, so he reached out to hold his fidgeting hands with one of his own.

"It's okay." He said softly.

Logan gave a small nod as James leaned forward. The pretty boy didn't dive right into the kiss the way Logan expected him to, but rather lightly brushed their lips together. Only when Logan responded did he deepen the kiss. A pleasant, warm tingling sensation that Logan had never felt before washed over him and he inadvertently let out a soft moan. James brought a band up to briefly cradle the brunette boy's cheek before pulling back. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he saw the look of tranquil bliss gracing Logan's face. He looked so beautiful.

"Logan, I have a deep, dark secret to reveal, too." He said softly, "I don't like girls, either...I like you. In fact...I think I love you."

There was a soft but sharp intake of breath before James suddenly found himself being smothered by an embrace from Logan. He was nearly knocked backwards off the bed but managed to hug back with the one arm he wasn't using to steady himself.

"I'm guessing this is a good thing?" James giggled.

"I love you, too." The brunette boy answered, sniffling softly.

"Hey," James whispered as he gently coaxed Logan back, "Are you crying?"

"A l-little." Logan answered, wiping at the tears forming in his brown orbs, "I've just had this huge crush on you for a while and I never thought you would ever feel the same. I've had dreams about this happening, but...it almost seems too good to be true."

James smiled tenderly and kissed him again, "It's true...and I promise you, you're not dreaming."

"So I guess this means were, like, boyfriends now." Logan stated with the biggest smile James had ever seen.

"If you wanted us to be, that would be pretty awesome." James answered, "We would be the hottest gay couple this town's ever seen."

Logan giggled, "We might be one of the _only_ gay couples the town has ever seen."

"Well, if anyone has a problem with it, screw 'em." The pretty boy said.

Logan had always admired James for his confidence and his devil-may-care attitude. Even though the pretty boy could be self-centered and somewhat annoying at times, Logan loved him and he was proud to be his boyfriend.

"I just got an awesome idea." James said out of nowhere.

"What?" Logan asked, a bit apprehensive of the mischievous look in the pretty boy's eye.

"Wouldn't it be the most romantic thing in the world for our first time to be in a blanket fort?" James answered.

Logan's heart leapt into his throat and his eyes widened a bit. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_ now, just a few minutes after they had admitted their feelings for each other. A request to cuddle or plans for when to tell their moms maybe, but not _that_.

"Uhhh...you mean, like, _now_?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous and slightly vulnerable.

James could sense the smaller boy's apprehension. He mentally slapped himself for suggesting that they take such a big step so soon.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It was just a thought." He quickly reassured.

Logan thought for a moment. On one hand, he was only fourteen and had never done anything remotely sexual with anyone; but on the other hand, the thought of losing his virginity in a blanket fort to the one person he loved the most was beginning to appeal more and more to him. He loved and trusted James either way...and he was starting to feel a certain stronger attraction to him.

"Can we go slow?" He asked.

"We can go as slow or fast as you want to." The pretty boy answered, "You seriously wanna do this?"

Logan nodded, "But first, lemme go get something."

Before James could say anything, Logan was crawling out of the blanket fort and sprinting out of the room. He quietly sneaked down the hall to the bathroom where he grabbed a tube of his mom's orchid-scented lotion off the counter. He then returned to his bedroom and shut the door before crawling back into the fort.

"What's that for?" James asked when he noticed the tube of lotion in Logan's hand.

"It's some of my mom's lotion. I've always liked the smell...and I knew we would need something to used as lube." Logan explained, blushing the slightest bit.

James smiled as he reached out and took the tube from Logan and set it aside for the time being, "Has anyone ever told you that you are so incredibly sexy?" He leaned to within a hairs breadth of the smaller boy's lips.

"N-no." Came Logan's breathy stammer.

He was about to utter a compliment of his own, but the words died in his throat when James captured his lips with his own. Logan just melted at the touch. There was a certain care and tenderness behind this kiss that he hadn't felt in the first one. It was something that he hadn't expected the self-absorbed, shallow boy to possess. He knew there had to be a deeper side of James that was hidden from the rest of the world; it just took a little bit of love to bring it out.

Logan was powerless to resist when James teased his tongue at the seam of his lips. He let out a muffled moan as their tongues clashed and danced for the first time. Warmth spread throughout both their bodies but was most prominent in their groin areas. James took his time kissing Logan, mapping out every part of his mouth and loving the way their tongues felt as they caressed each other. Suddenly, he found himself being hoisted up and placed astride James' lap. He knew the pretty boy worked out, but he still marveled at how strong he was. He gasped and pulled back from the kiss when James grabbed his ass through the thin fabric of his blue shorts.

"Am I going to fast?" James asked.

"Nuh-uh. I just wasn't expecting that." Logan answered in a soft, breathy voice.

"You like it?" James asked, grinning mischievously.

Logan nodded quickly, feeling his shorts getting slightly tighter. As if he knew what Logan was thinking, James slowly licked up the side of his neck with the very tip of his tongue, simultaneously kneading the brunette boy's hips. A long moan slid past Logan's lips and he let his head loll back as James started sucking on his neck. The ever increasing tension in his groin caused him to almost involuntarily start rocking his hips against James' in an attempt to gain some friction. James let out a gruff moan and squeezed Logan's hips tighter.

"Mhm, I can't wait to lay you out across this bed and take you so hard that it makes you wanna scream." The pretty boy said in a harsh whisper.

Logan moaned and tightened his fingers around the fabric covering James' shoulders. He knew that James was going to drive him to the brink of insanity with the simple fact that they couldn't make hardly any noise and risk waking his mom. Shifting his thought back to the task at hand, Logan let his hands drop to the hem of James' t-shirt. He wanted to feel the warmth of the pretty boy's skin against his. He wanted to feel James' hands all over him, touching him in ways he'd only ever dreamed of.

Logan swiftly pulled James' t-shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. James' normally perfect hair got slightly tousseled in the process, making him look even more alluring. As Logan raked his eyes up and down James' sculpted torso, he felt himself twitch in the confines of his shorts.

"I want you so bad." He sighed as he ran his hands up and down the pretty boy's firm chest and shoulders, "I can't wait anymore...I need you."

When he stared into Logan's eyes, James saw a carnal need there that he had never seen the brunette boy possess before. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips were kiss-swollen, James could feel his hot puffs of breath tickling his face, and the soft grinding of his hips was driving him insane. James wanted nothing more than to rip the smaller boy's clothes off and ravish him like there was no tomorrow...but he knew there was something that had to be done first.

He started by slipping his hands up under Logan's white t-shirt, sliding them increasingly higher along the flawless skin that lay underneath. A wave of chill bumps crawled across Logan's skin at the simple touch and he gladly lifted his arms so that the garment could be removed. Both of them grinned like awkward school girls as they took in every detail of each other's half-naked bodies.

"Lay back." James whispered, applying a gentle coaxing pressure to Logan's bare shoulders.  
Logan did so, his heart pounding with mixed excitement, nervousness, and slight disbelief. He would have called anyone crazy if they had told him twenty-four hours earlier that this is how his and James' sleepover would turn out.

Once Logan was on his back, James reached out and carefully pulled off his shorts and underwear. A fierce blush flared across Logan's cheeks as James tossed them aside; he had never been naked in front of anyone like this before. Sure, he'd changed in the locker room after hockey practice, but this was different. This was his first intimate experience. There was no hiding anything. Speaking of which...

As soon as Logan's aching member was free of its fabric confines, James wrapped a hand around it and stroked lightly, his own member throbbing when the smaller boy moaned and jerked his hips upward.

"James, please...I need you inside me!" Logan gasped.

"I gotta get you ready first." James uttered as he reached for the tube of lotion that Logan had brought from the bathroom.

He quickly squeezed some onto his fingers before reaching between Logan's spread legs. The smaller boy gasped softly when the coolness met his hot skin. As James gently massaged the slippery substance around, the air around them was permeated by the sweet aroma of orchids. James then carefully slipped a single finger past Logan's tight entrance, paying careful attention to how he reacted. The smaller boy flinched a little, bit mostly from discomfort rather than pain. He wanted James so badly and he was more than willing to overcome a bit of discomfort to be with him.

James felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face as he watched a second one of his fingers disappear inside his boyfriend's ass. His groin area felt as if it were on fire (partially due to the flannel pajama bottoms still covering his lower half).

"How does that feel?" He asked, covering his inexperience and curiosity with a seductive tone.

"Ngh, different." Logan choked on his breath, "It hurts and feels good at the same time."

Determined to eliminate the first half of that equation, James leaned down and kissed the brunette boy heatedly on the lips. Logan moaned and kissed back, bringing one hand up to tangle it through James' silky brown hair. With the other, he snaked it down between their bodies until he found the firm bulge that was straining against the pretty boy's pajama bottoms. James let out a loud and guttural moan when Logan palmed him repeatedly.

"Mhm, you feel how hard I am?" He asked, pulling back just an inch or two from the kiss, "That's all because of you. I can't wait to get my dick inside you and shown you how good it's gonna feel."

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and whimpered; he couldn't take any more of this delicious torture. He had to have James _now_. The next thing the pretty boy knew, he was on his back with Logan straddling him and pinning his wrists to the mattress.

"You were going too slow." He answered the flabbergasted look on James' face.

"Sorry." The pretty boy whispered almost inaudibly as Logan scooted down to his feet so he could yank off his pajama bottoms.

James hissed at the roughness of the action and from the rush of relief to finally have the flannel prison off. Logan felt an intense throbbing between his legs when James' cock sprang free. James may not have looked especially large to anyone else; he was about six inches and moderately thick; but to Logan, he was just perfect. The brunette boy wasted no time in grabbing the tube of lotion and squeezing a liberal amount into his palm. Tossing the tube aside, he used the sweet-smelling substance to make his boyfriend's cock perfectly slick. An erotic curse tumbled from James' lips when Logan touched him.

"You ready?" Logan asked, swiping a slick thumb across the sensitive head.

James groaned and dug his fingers into the sheet on which he lay, "I'm r-ready whenever you are, baby."

A sexy grin tugged at Logan's lips as he crawled back up into position, straddling James' lap. He reached between them to hold the pretty boy's cock steady, hovering over it with anticipation. He took a steadying breath before slowly lowering himself down. James placed two gentle hands on either of his hips to help guide him.

"Relax." He whispered when he saw Logan's face scrunched up in pain.

Logan gave a small nod as he took a few deep breaths. Once his body relaxed and accepted the intrusion, he felt nothing but pure pleasure. James slid his hands up and down the brunette boy's thighs to keep himself grounded to the bed while his boyfriend adjusted. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to move, but he stayed still to keep from hurting the boy he cared about more than anyone in the world.

"_God, he's so beautiful...and hot...and perfect...and he's all mine. I'm his first_." These words ran over and over through his mind as he raked his eyes up and down Logan's naked body.

Letting out a moan of readiness, Logan leaned slightly forward so he could brace his hands on either side of James' head. He then started to slowly ride him, gasping as a surge of pleasure overtook him. Once Logan started moving, James threw caution to the wind and thrust up into him with all the enthusiasm that had been building up since they started all this. Logan tried to muffle a cry of pleasure as he rode him harder. This being their first time, their movements were somewhat clumsy to start with, but neither of them seemed to care; all they were focused on was each other and how amazing everything felt.

"Ngh, Logan! Your ass feels s-so good!" James gasped, his voice weak and throaty from the pleasure that was slowly turning them both into a hot pile of mush.

Logan's only response was a pitiful whimper; the urge to cry out was driving him crazy. He arched his back as a droplet of sweat slid right down his spine and he fought the urge to touch himself; he didn't want to come just yet. His and James' bodies slid fluidly together, lubricated by the thin layer of sweat covering them. They both prayed that their stifled erotic sounds couldn't be picked up by Logan's mom sleeping just down the hall.

As he watched Logan's muscles quivering underneath his flawless skin, the furrowing and relaxing of his brow, the sagging of his shoulders as they grew increasingly weak, James found his hands moving semi of their own accord to pull the smaller boy down into a bruising kiss. They both moaned desperately, drinking in each sound as if it were the purest of water and they were dying of thirst. The pretty boy raked his nails up and down Logan's smooth back, leaving thin red lines behind.

"J-James! I think I'm gonna come!" Logan panted as he pulled back an inch or two from the kiss.

"M-me, too!" James answered frantically, "I wanna come inside you so bad!"

"Do it! Fill me up with it! Make me yours!" Logan replied, clenching his muscles hard around the pretty boy's dick.

That was it; neither of them could take it any longer. Logan fell forward voluntarily to bury his face in the crook of James' neck, and the pretty boy sealed his hand over his own mouth. This was all they could do to muffle their string of erotic cries as they both came at the same time. Stars burst before their vision and every muscle in their hot bodies went rigid. It was the most incredible, mind blowing thing either of them had ever experienced.

Their frantic movements gradually slowed to a halt and their bodies lay there in a crumpled heap of hot flesh and sweaty limbs. The groans and cries had been replaced by soft sighs and heavy breaths. Their rigid muscles were now limp and barely able to move. Both of them were surrounded by a peaceful aura that nothing could possibly ruin.

"You good?" James asked quietly when he felt Logan quivering slightly against him

"Yeah." The smaller boy breathed.

The two of them lay there like this, intertwined in each other's arms, for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes. By that time, Logan was beginning to feel an uncomfortable twinge in his calves and knees from them being bent for so long. With a light groan, he rolled over onto his back next to his boyfriend. James was quick to turn over on his side so he was facing the smaller boy.

"You know, I think you're even sexier right after you come. When you're all hot and sweaty and your hair is messed up." He said softly as he ran a gentle hand through Logan's disheveled hair.

Logan mustered a weak smile as he reached the short distance between them to slip his hand into James', "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." James answered, "Now we just have to figure out a way to tell our moms."

"That's gonna be fun." Logan quipped sarcastically.

"It'll be okay. We'll be there for each other every step of the way." James comforted.

"You promise?" Logan asked.

"I promise."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
